


juxtapose

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as Life, Dean as Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't stay together like this for long, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	juxtapose

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #1: Life

“Why do they have to die?” Life asked, so innocently, cupping his hands around the beautiful little songbird in his hands. The creature sang happily for a moment before flittering away, and Life turned his curious blue eyes upon the dark, still form of his companion.

“Because they can’t live forever.” Death sighed, tilting his head back into the breeze that shifted the lichens hanging from the arching antlers jutting out of his head. The mask he wore was a grisly thing, skeleton grin more frightening than cheerful, but Life could see the green eyes that lurked beneath empty sockets.

“I know.” Life smiled, taking Death’s cold hand in his own. “All things must rest some time. But it’s sad, to see the ones left behind.”

Death didn’t disagree. He hunched over their joined hands, cradling Life’s fingers like they were fragile and precious. One day, they too would have to die, disappear into nothing, and no one understood that better than he. Sometimes he was afraid that Life didn’t see it, didn’t understand that one day they would have no more time to spend together like this.

“We both bring peace,” Death finally said, stilling when he felt a few cheeky birds alight on his antlers. Life smiled at the sight, joy like sunlight on his face.

“True. Pain ends and begins with the both of us.” Life laid back upon the grass, soaking in the last few rays of the sun, eyelids fluttering closed. He was beautiful, full of color and vitality, feathers shimmering with power. Death wanted nothing more than to claim him, and would have a hundred times over already if it would not have ended him in the same moment. It was a sad reality, that neither could fully express what the other meant for fear of upsetting the balance of things.

So Death simply laid down beside his dear friend, allowing the strong hand to take hold of his own once more. Death he was and would always be, but there was no cosmic rule preventing him from enjoying a few stolen moments in the fading sunlight.


End file.
